Vicious
by Demeter1
Summary: Sometimes hate is akin to love that the two can't be separated. Why IS Yui so angry at Miaka?


Title: "Vicious"

Author: Demeter

FY: Yui's POV. Yuri warnings. 

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Fushigi Yuugi Wing are trademarks and property of Yuu Watase, and associated companies. All the characters belong to them, and all stories, relationships, ideas are fiction. They are not related to the original plot. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She took him.

I hate her.

She took him

I hate her. 

Those are the two thoughts that everyone assumes are running through my head whenever I confront her. Those are the two thoughts the nitwits that are her seishi think that I suffer through everyday of my life. No, I take that back. The nitwits that are her seishi AND my seishi. 

See, the book that contains these bodyguards of ours didn't work very hard to make them any more real beyond that angst-ridden, heart-breaking surface glass. 

Sure, those two thoughts are running through my head; just slight altered. 

He took her. 

I hate him. 

He took her.

I hate him.

He took her.

I hate him.

That's precisely what I'm thinking. 

Surprised? Everyone would be if I revealed that I really HATED Tamahome. He was the son of a bitch who took Miaka's heart and then stomped on it, oh, about a million times… Miaka's the type to fall for that sort of guy, so she was even more head over heels in love with the bastard. 

But, tut tut. This world is far less accepting than mine. They would never accept the fact that I was fighting mad at Tamahome for getting in between our friendship… and perhaps more. 

No matter what happens, I can still say with astonishing clarity that I'm me and that Miaka is Miaka. But with him on the menu next to her, I have to insinuate that perhaps Miaka is not as pure as before… 

Which brings us back to the two thoughts that run ever-so constant through my head. 

He took her.

I hate him. 

He took her.

I hate him. 

He took her.

I hate him. 

He took her.

I hate him. 

He took her.

I hate him. 

Can I get any more repetitive? 

Tama-CHAN. Isn't that such a sweetly sappy SICK name? Good choice of alliteration, hm? My English was always the best of everyone in the school. She doesn't even realize that darling Tama-CHAN is going to be leaving her soon. I know. 

Even if no one else does, I know. 

Call it a gut feeling if you will. I'm the smartest brain in school, the prettiest girl in our grade. Yet, I was content to hand that all over just to be with Miaka. I was willing to give up on the best high school, the high school that would have ensured my future in college, just so that I could spend an extra three years with her. 

Baka Miaka. 

You don't even know about the depth of my love for you, do you? You think that all there is between us is friendship. 

Some friendship. 

You were pretty much ready to throw everything away for that… that… that BOY. Was he even worth your time? Was he worth those tears that endlessly fill your eyes? Are his words as comforting as mine?

Er… NO. 

Listen to yourself, Miaka! You sound like a complete and utter idiot! Whining and moaning about your lost and bitter love. 

How about me?

I could give you so much more.

All my time and energy would be devoted to making you happy.

I would help you with every single homework assignment in order to let you have the best chances in the future. You were so sweet and endearingly honest, that if you managed to get into SOMEWHERE, they would have kept you… and I would have eventually made it to the top of some position… and I would be wealthy enough to give you everything you wanted to eat!

Everything.

But noooooo, you went and fell in love with Tama-CHAN.

He took you.

I hate him. 

He took you.

I hate him. 

He took you.

I hate him. 

He took you.

I hate him. 

He took you.

I hate him. 

He took you.

I hate him. 

He took you.

I hate him. 

He took you.

I hate him. 

He took you.

I hate him. 

I think the first time I felt that you were more to me than a normal, girl-like friend was when we first entered middle school. Remember that day I walked into you changing? Well, I saw you as bare as the day your were born.

The crimson rose that decorated your slim and pale cheeks. The pretty body blush that sent my own body into a spiraling whirlwind of hot passion. You don't know how many dreams I had of you, deliciously warm against the cool tile, your sweaty body surrounding my own…

My favorite of all the fantasy's I came up with. 

He took you.

I hate him.

There were times when I screamed my rage out at Nakago. He really is rather sweet sometimes… if a bit naïve. He thinks that I believe that I was gang-raped. 

Please.

I haven't masturbated so long that I can't tell when a foreign object shoves itself up my…

Well, one gets the point. 

What am I to do without you, Miaka? 

What if you never forgive me… I suppose if I have to, I can LIVE with that JERK marrying you… but I would never survive if you decided that we couldn't even remain friends.

I doubt it though. 

You're you and I know that you would innocently relieve me of every single fault that I may have had… even if it meant that you would have to ignore the demise of every single one of your seishi.

You know that right?

They supported the relationship between the two of you… I mean, if it was anyone… ANYONE other than That Jerk, I might have been able to accept the relationship… hell, even that freak boy with fangs would have been better than sappy, sweet That Jerk. I even almost liked Chichiri. There was an adult air around him that That Jerk did not have. 

C'mon Miaka. 

Tell me that you wouldn't rather be with me, someone who understands you, someone who would lavish all their attention on you and only you. 

Miaka, you should thank Suboshi. He gave you all of That Jerk. Without it, That Jerk probably would not even entertain the idea of going to your world. Remember that. And you would have never been completely happy in this world, due to the fact that your family and friends are in Tokyo. 

Hm?

I can't believe you didn't even think of that idea. Isn't that just the silliest thing you've ever done?

He took you. I hate him.

He took you. I hate him.

He took you. I hate him.

He took you. I hate him.

He took you. I hate him.

He took you. I hate him.

Otherwise than that, Miaka, remember that even when he dumps you into the cold, wide river of That Jerk River, I'll be right here, helping you stay here. 

I love you, Baka-Miaka.

~*~ FINIS ~*~

Yuri, obviously. I like Yui and Miaka together, even if it's no way plausible. Just thought it would be a nice challenge to write two characters together that don't really ever get paired up. I mean, I think Nuriko has been paired with EVERYONE. But I really wish he would get together with Hotohori. 

Demeter


End file.
